


A Destiny Defined

by Dellessa



Series: Feudal [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mech-preg, Spark Sex, Sparklings, Sticky Sex, alternate universe-feudal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz never wanted the life planned out for him, and tries to forge a different path for himself. Destiny has other plans. Feudal A/U. Jazz/Soundwave, Jazz/Prowl. Mech-preg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiny Defined

Title: A Destiny Defined  
Verse: Royalty AU.  
Series: Feudal   
Rating: M  
Warnings: Slash. Character Death. M-Preg.  
Pairings/Characters:  Jazz/Prowl. Orion/Megatron, Rodimus/Galvatron, Optronix/Starscream. Optimus. Sentinel. Ultra Magnus. Jazz/Soundwave. Blaster. Bluestreak. Smokescreen. ect...  
Summary: Jazz waits in dread. D:  
Notes: Inspired by...A Bond of Necessity and A Bond of Convenience by SideSlip, Trials of an Ambassador and  All or Nothing by Gatekat, Destati by Snugsbunny, and Greek!Verse by Xobit and Rocklight tipper. :D Yay for AUs. And Yeah...nothing belongs to me. Unlike those on the list..mine is complete and utter crack. D: Also... Aiuke’s art on DA. I rather imagine this version of Jazz as willowy as her Rodimus.   
Prompt:  Part of this was written for TF Speedwriting:  13 August, 2011. Task: AU! Write your favorite characters in an AU setting: it could be Shattered Glass or turned into animals or sex slaves or before the war after it, or femmes secretly rule Cybertron or they're all pirates or fighting zombies or… whatever. But you know you have one! Show us what happens when you throw canon to the winds! I expanded on it after the fact. D:   
Words: 7474           
  
Jazz stared out the window, looking forlorn. Things were not good. Not good at all. He had watched his siblings leave one at a time. First Orion, then Optronix, and most recently Rodimus. Ultra Magnus had arranged it all when they were barely newsparks. Such was the life of a Prince who was not first born. Not that Jazz thought Optimus had an ideal situation. He was separated from Optronix and Orion. Triplets should never be so far apart. That isn't to say Jazz's brothers were unhappy with their lot.  
  
Optronix, at least, had been pleased to be whisked off to Vos. But then, he had know Starscream since they were both sparklets. They had gone to academy together. It was a love-match. Jazz knew Optronix had been counting off the days until he would be leaving.  
  
Orion had been less enthused. Jazz could not blame him. Megatron towered. He was gruff, and his glowing red eyes had frightened Jazz to say the least. He worried for his brother, but there was little he could do to help him. He could not even save himself. He pitied his brother being sent to brutish Kaon.  
  
Roddy was in a situation was not much better. Galvatron was not so different than Megatron. A warlord and barbarian, at least in Jazz's optics. Tarn was only marginally more hospitable than Kaon. Marginally. They were just as war-like. And as such Iacon desperately needed the treaties that the alliances would provide. Their people needed it. Jazz understood this, but it did not make him welcome it in any more. His happiness for the well-being of Iaconites.  
  
Jazz ex-vented, and pulled himself away from the window. His own time was coming close; and he did not look forward to his own trip to Praxus or his own bonding with Praxus' icy prince. His spark sank. He had heard nothing good of the mech he would be spending his days with, and no amount of begging would make Ultra rescind the contract. Jazz was stuck. It left an unsettled feeling in his tank.  It left him feeling so wretched he had considered running away, but he had no where to go.  He knew few bots outside of their court, and certainly no one that would shelter  
him from his creator’s wrath.  
  
“Jazz?”  A voice came from behind him. He startled, and then smiled as he realized who it was.    
  
“Optimus, is something wrong?”    
  
The larger mech shrugged, “I was just worried for you.”    
  
Jazz forced a smile onto his face plates, “I’m fine.”  
  
“You say that, but---”  
  
“But?”  
  
“You are obviously not.” Optimus said quietly.  
  
Jazz ducked his head, his brother knew him well, perhaps too well.  “I miss them.” He said softly.  
  
“As do I.” Optimus sighed.  
  
“Op, I’m scared.” Jazz said under his breath, fighting with himself to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Optimus hugged the slighter mech to him, not quite knowing what to say. He would like to hope that things would work out, but in this case he just wasn’t sure.  He worried for his siblings, all of them.  “He will like you, Jazz, everyone does.”    
  
“But he will never love me.” Jazz whispered.    
  
For once Optimus was quiet, he did not know any comforting way to answer that sentiment. Even worse, he feared Jazz may be right. “You don’t know that.” Optimus finally said. “Just give it a chance, sweetspark, it might work out.”  
  
“I hope so, Op.” He didn’t know what he would do if it proved otherwise.  
  
Jazz pulled the cloak about him and resolutely tried to ignore the guards. They were always there when he was out of his own suite. Always watching. Jazz hated it. He hated them.  He hated what they represented most of all.  Stupid guards. Stupid purity. He shot a glare at the one closest to him and continued his walk through the crystal garden behind the palace.  He should have been safe enough here.  The Magnus did not trust his morals, or believe that he would not spread his legs for just anyone.  He sighed inside, not seeing why it should matter or not.  Sentinel hopped from berth to berth as if it was going out of style.  He had been the lucky one.  Like Optimus, he was not a carrier.  The rest of their siblings, including Jazz, had not been so lucky.  Jazz was destined to be the submissive in whatever relationship he entered in to. He could not help but resent that as well.   
  
Prowl and his retinue would arrive in less than a week.  He was so fretful over the thought he could not even enjoy the crystals looming up before him and glinting in the light.  They were a myriad of colors.  Some so rare that this was the only remaining place they grew.  This garden was the pride of Iacon.  Or at least of Ultra Magnus.  He had brought in experts to nurture the crystals’ growth.  Jazz could not bring himself to enjoy any of it, he was so mired in his own misery that  he did not hear the rustle behind him, or see the cloaked figure until it was upon him. He did not have a chance to call out before some foreign force invaded his mind and all went black.    
  


OoOoOoOoOoOo

  
Jazz woke up slowly, his processor feeling heavy. The room he awoke in was unfamiliar. He scrambled up, the plush berth giving way as he moved.  He examined his surroundings, optics wide behind his visor. The walls were black, polished metal that gleamed faintly in the low light.  There was a table with an energon cube and rust-sticks.  He didn’t touch it. His tank turning.  
  
“Advise: Prince Jazz should refuel. Energy: Needed.”  
  
Jazz flinched, whirling around he nearly upset the tray in the process.  “Where am I?” He said, already guessing at the answer. Soundwave had told him enough tales of his home in Polyhex.  Darkmount , his processor supplied. He backed up until he hit the berth, and then abruptly sat down as it hit the back of his legs.  Jazz vented heavily. “You’ve ruined me.” He hunched into himself. Even if he escaped he would be in disgrace.  He ex-vented, and then a look of relief crossed his face. He crossed the room, standing in front of the cloaked figure. “Emirate Soundwave?”   
  
Soundwave chuckled, pulling back his hood.  “Situation: Agreeable?”  
  
Jazz insinuated himself in Soundwave’s arms.  “Yes, it is agreeable.”  His optics welled with moisture. “Thank you.”  His vocal processor stuttered.  He wasn’t going to cry, he bit his lip hard enough to make a mark, and energon well.  
  
“Jazz: safe.”  
  
Jazz held on to him tighter. “He will send people for me.”  
  
“Assessment: Let him. Soundwave: Capable of protecting Jazz.”  
  
“I know.  But...I’m not...”  
  
Soundwave vented, scooping Jazz up and pulling him against his chest-plates. “Jazz: Worrier. Situation: Under control.”  
  
Jazz shook. “He will...I don’t even. The Magnus has a temper. He does not like to be thwarted.  He...he would rather see me dead than the treaty broken. And the Praxians...I don’t...”    
  
“Jazz: Desist. Only upsetting yourself.”  He put a hand on Jazz’s cheek-plate, “Shhhhhhhh.... Soundwave: protect Jazz.”     
  
“I know you will.” Jazz finally said, letting himself relax.  Still he bit his lip, suddenly nervous about what would follow. He knew what to expect, and yet not having done any of it he was left fretting.  He had never thought he would have a bitlet of his own so soon, but it would be a necessity. “We will bond soon?”  
  
Soundwave chuckled, holding him a bit tighter, possessively if any thing. “Jazz: Impatient.”  
  
“I am not...I don’t...we don’t know how much time we have before he discovers where I am. I can’t go back there. Please don’t let them take me back there.”    
  
“Soundwave: would not allow that. Jazz: his.”  
  
Jazz smiled in relief. Even if Soundwave did not love him he wanted him at least, and they had known each other long enough to know their personalities meshed well. “I want you.” He said, halfway embarrassed by the needy tone in his voice.  
  
“Soundwave: wants Jazz as well. Jazz: be patient.”  
  
Jazz made a little noise in his processor. It only made Soundwave chuckle again.  
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz was woken from his recharge early by a brisk acting femme. “Come, it is time to get ready, Prince.” She smiled kindly as she shooed him towards the washracks. “His lordship is waiting on us.”    
  
“Oh...so soon?”   
  
She clucked him, giving him an appraising look.  “You are a pretty little thing, no wonder his lordship is in such a hurry to bond with you.”   
  
He tried not to glare.  He was what he was.  Carrier mech’s were always lithe, and on the small side. He did not have the bulk of Optimus or Sentinel, and certainly not of his sire.  Magnus was large and imposing.  Jazz was nearly as small and willowy as any femme.  He had been mistaken for one often enough, much to his chagrin.     
  
The femme washed and buffed him to what seemed like within an inch of his life. He tried to be paitient and not complain as she painted the ceremonial sigils across his chassis, or draped the fabric train across his hips. He plucked at the fabric, liking how it slid smoothly between his digits. It was rare enough to encounter such organic treasures.They were a treat. He plucked at it until she scolded him and slapped his hands away. Finally she draped him with jewels until he felt like the most ridiculous of cyber-birds, preening after its bright colors.    
  
“Is this necessary?” He finally asked, impatience getting the better of him.    
  
“It is tradition.” She said sternly. “Be glad you are not wearing all of the veils.” She clearly disapproved.  “His lordship is in a hurry it would seem.” She said sourly.   
  
She fretted over his appearance for a moment, and he fretted over showing his spark to strangers. He fretted until he was led to the great-hall. The hall was nearly empty, but for the staff. Soundwave’s younger bother, Blaster, a priest from Primus’ temple was in attendance. And Soundwave himself, of course. Jazz tried not to stare; it wasn’t often that he saw Soundwave without his mask, certainly not around so many. He looked handsome without it, at least to Jazz’s optics. Patrician. It was a strong face.    
  
Jazz felt equally bare without his visor. The Magnus had always insisted that he wear it, saying his white optics made others uncomfortable. His carrier had always said it meant he was blessed by Primus. He would like to think so.   
  
The ceremony itself passed in a surreal blur for Jazz, until he finally found himself spark to spark with Soundwave, the bond taking the both hard. Jazz clung to Soundwave, thankful that the hall was not filled with strangers as he had feared it would be. Their sparks beat together, intertwined, pulsing in unison.     
  
Finally they separated, but the look of wonder did not leave Jazz’s face. He found many things he did not expect in his new bondmate’s spark, the least of which was love.  The same love that warmed him through their new bond.  He could not help but respond in kind and with wonder that his feelings were returned.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz was barely aware as he was scooped up again. The bond felt like it would over-whelm him for a moment.  He wondered how Soundwave could be on his feet, much less moving down the hall towards his---their quarters.  He clung to Soundwave, nearly delirious with the need to bond again when they were finally inside and alone.   
  
“Please.”  He finally got out, not knowing what he even wanted.   
  
Soundwave kneeled before him, catching Jazz’s optics as he entered his bondmate’s processor and slowly helped him build up firewalls, and showed him how to close the bond. “Overwhelming: I know.”  Soundwave said seriously before leaning in and catching Jazz’s lips.    
  
Jazz whimpered and pressed himself against Soundwave. “Please.”   
  
“Paitence.” Soundwave chuckled, making his way down Jazz’s body, finally stopping at the smaller mech’s interface panel. His glossa flicked out laving the seam.    
  
Jazz yelped in surprise, then whimpered when the panel snapped open. He squirmed and cried out when the same glossa traced the rim of his valve, finding each node and setting it off. His finger traced the seal, and finally perforated it with one sharp claw. Jazz made a little squeak of pain that Soundwave quickly soothed away with his glossa, as he finally pushed Jazz into an overload with his mouth alone.     
  
Jazz lost track of time, and overloads. They didn’t leave the room for orbital cycles, only leaving the berth to refuel, and finally to use the washracks. Jazz knew the exact moment he was sparked, and yet they continued until the bond was well set and unbreakable.     
  
The newspark fluttered against Jazz’s own, the creation bond warm between them. It left Jazz happy, and for once in his life content.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Life for Jazz fell into a pleasing routine; mostly occupied with reading, refueling and the occasional stroll through the gardens. He was rarely left alone, but he did not blame Soundwave’s caution. Not after the first angry missive his sire sent, demanding his return; and certainly not after the tenth. He had lost track after that. Had stopped reading them.    
  
He never opened any of the missives sent from Prowl. They laid in a pile on his side table, untouched since the maid brought them. If he was truthful with himself he was very afraid to open them up. Either way, war had not been declared no matter how angry either of the leaders were. He resigned himself to finally writing his own sire back. It was not a note he was looking forward to writing.     
  
His servo shook as he picked up the datapad. He wished that this sire could just be happy for him. He put his servo to his chest plate and felt the steady pulse of the newspark. He sighed and resigned himself to writing. He could not imagine his sire would be pleased with what he had to say.   
  
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz’s life had settled into a peaceful lull. It had started of as any normal cycle. Soundwave had arrived back at the fortress that morning from a state visit to Kaon. He had been amused to find Jazz curled up in one of the chairs in the library, clearly he had slipped into recharge while reading a data pad. Not an uncommon occurrence. He scooped Jazz up, smiling behind his mask when the smaller bot curled instinctively against him. His spark pulsed happily in his chest. This was how it was supposed to be. With his beloved, and everything right with the world.   
  
The first explosion took him by surprise, causing him to nearly drop Jazz. The smaller bot woke with a whimper.    
  
“What is going on?” Jazz murmured as Soundwave set him on his peds.    
  
“Advise: Go to our rooms. Do not come out until I come for you.”    
  
Jazz’s optics widened in surprise, and then fear, when another explosion rocked the fortress. “No, don’t leave me.” Jazz ex-vented, but Soundwave was already heading away. Jazz shivered, hurrying down the hallway, a feeling of dread blossoming in his spark. He headed deep into the fortress where his rooms were. It was, undoubtedly, the safest place. He didn’t want to be safe, though, he wanted to be at his bonded’s side. The palace was quiet, too quiet as he made his way and finally locked himself in the rooms. He pulled the mesh off of the bed, and wrapped it around himself as he curled up in a corner. He shook as he got flashes of the ensuing battle across the bond. His sire. His own SIRE was the cause of this. He could not bring himself to be surprised. He shivered, and whimpered in pain with each injury Soundwave gained. He had never felt so alone or scared.    
  
He felt a searing pain shoot through him, his back arched and he tore at his own chest plating. Then it was gone, and he was empty. He fell to the floor, whimpering, and finally the world went blessedly black.   
  
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz woke to pounding on the entryway. He curled in on himself, pushing himself farther into the corner. He wondered,for a brief moment how long would it take them to get into the suite. He certainly was not going to let whoever it was inside. Not after...   
  
He tried not to think of it. His spark...it throbbed faintly. Painfully. There was a gaping hole where the bond had been. He curled up into a tighter ball, hoping maybe they would just kill him. It would be better that way.     
  
The sparklet pulsed faintly ,unhappily against his own spark. It sang a mournful little song, and his own spark answered in kind. It would be better this way. He just hoped it would not be a painful, lingering death.  Soundwave had been gone so quickly his system had not realized it until the deed was done. Quick and relatively painless. Jazz touched his chest-plate, and sent comforting feelings to the spark. They would be together in the well. There was that, at least. He drifted somewhere between recharge and awareness. Half delirious from his pained spark and the fretting spark that fluttered against his own. He was only halfway aware when the door was finally breached and Ultra Magnus came striding in, rage across his face-plates.    
  
Jazz off-lined his optics as his sire jerked him off the floor, his clawed fingers biting in to Jazz’s armour. “I should off-line you for this.” He hissed, jerking the smaller bot closer. “You have disgraced our house.”   
  
Jazz looked away. “Kill me then.”   
  
Ultra pulled him towards the doorway. “That would be too kind. You will suffer for what you have done. Do not doubt that for a moment.”   
  
Jazz whimpered as he was led away. He had no doubt he would. No doubt at all.   
  
  


OoOoOoOo

  
The tower was quiet. This was not something that had changed in all the days he had been locked in it. The windows were barred and high, not even allowing him to look out. He missed the sky like he never imagined he would. He missed the air moving against his plating. Most of all he missed Soundwave. Some cycles his spark felt like it would gutter from his grief. Some cycles he wished it would. The guard would bring him a cube in the morning. It was not enough, and that was the only soul he had seen since he was locked away. His tank protested and he wondered how long it would be before the spark started to cannibalize his systems. He shivered, hugging himself. He had lost track of days, spending the first of many delirious when he was placed into the tower. He considered off-lining himself for what seemed like the millionth time. It wouldn’t be that difficult.    
  
A rustle behind the door startled him out of his thoughts. The door swung open and Optimus strode, in. “Oh, Jazz.” He pulled his brother into a tight hug. “You look horrible.”   
  
“I feel horrible.” Jazz croaked, lubricant pooling in his optics. “Why are you here?”   
  
“I came to get you. Ah, Prowl is here for you, I...you should go with him. He tried to do right by you, I swear he did.” Optimus pulled the previous unopened letters from his subspace and pushed them at Jazz. “He tried to make things right with Sire, but...you know how unreasonable he is...” Optimus trailed off.     
  
Jazz looked down at the letters, opening the first...   
  
It was never my intention to make you miserable, and far from my place to stand in the way of love. I wish you the best. I have already sent a missive to your sire relinquishing my claim. All the same, beware of him. I have heard rumblings and none of them are in your favour.    
Be well.    
~Prowl   
  
His hand shook as he opened one of the remaining ones:   
  
Congratulations. Rumour has it you have already been blessed with a sparkling. Bright days indeed! If you need anything, anything at all, I would be more than pleased to help you. As I have said before, rumours are flying. Be cautious. Be well.    
Primus keep you,    
~Prowl   
  
Jazz’s shoulder’s hunched. “I...”   
  
Optimus hugged him again, “I know it isn’t what you wanted, but he will keep you safe. I have talked to him since you disappeared.  He really does care, and he would raise the sparkling as one of his own. It is...better than your lot here.”    
  
“But...the spark....” Jazz whimpered.   
  
“Is a bit of a selling point as far as the Praxians are concerned, Jazz. Barbarians that they are, they are as sparkling crazy as Seekers. Sire tried to say he could not allow the match any longer because you are...you know. Prowl insisted. Ultra offered my hand. Prowl insisted on yours. I think he knows how Sire has been treating you... and as I said, you should go.”   
  
Jazz could only nod, “If you think that it is best.” He finally said softly, as he let Optimus lead him away.     
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz found himself in the atrium, a place he had fled to a million times over. He had always found the crystals soothing. Their resonance washed over his system, calming him even as the Praxian lord stepped out from the shadows. Jazz’s vents hitched, and he could not help but cringe as if he expected to be hit.    
  
Prowl did not bother to hide his frown. ‘I won’t hurt you, I promise.”   
  
“Optimus---Optimus said you---you offered for me.” His optics filled with lubrication. He was never so glad to have his visor.   
  
“I did.”   
  
“And the sparkling? You would let me keep it? Will you promise to let me keep it? Please?”   
  
“Oh, Jazz, how could I do otherwise? Sparklings are to be treasured.” The Praxian’s doorwings twitched, and he looked at the mech. It was clear Ultra has not treated him well. Jazz shook. Visibly so. “Have you fueled today?”   
  
Jazz shook his head, “Not for a while. They---I already had my cube.”   
  
Prowl frowned, and nodded, as he pulled a cube from his subspace. And frowned still more as Jazz swallowed it down quickly as if he was starving.  “A carrier needs far more than a cube a day.” He reached out a tentative hand and touched Jazz’s plating. the spark pulsed happily at the touch and Jazz startled.  “I will protect you, I promise.” He finally said, nodding. “Jazz? Will you bond with me?”   
  
Jazz was quiet for a long time. “Yes...I will.” He said in a tiny voice.   
  
Prowl beamed, “I was hoping you would say yes, you really are a treasure. I mean, you can carry, that is an asset in a bonding. It makes you far more valuable.”   
  
Jazz nearly flinched as he tried to puzzle out what Prowl meant. He certainly did not want to be sparked up all the time, but he would do what he needed to to keep the new spark safe. He had heard about mechs being kept as breeders. They were sparked over and over again until their own spark guttered. It was a short life for a carrier. “Valuable, right.” He looked away, down at his own hands.    
  
Prowl frowned and wondered why the little carrier had clammed up again. It had always been his people’s belief that carriers were as much a gift from Primus as the newsparks themselves. They were to be treasured. Jazz looked positively scared, and Prowl could not understand it. “I think you will like it, my home that is. We have many gardens. Optimus said you enjoyed them?”   
  
Jazz nodded, stiffly. “I do.”    
  
“The palace has the most beautiful crystal gardens. I think you will love it, in all honesty.”    
  
Jazz could only nod. “I---I am sure I will.”   
  
  


OoOoOoOo

  
The bonding ceremony was the soul of brevity. Jazz could not hide his shaking under his Sire’s regard. The Magnus glared and Jazz could only cringe in turn, half afraid he would be whisked away once more and thrown into the tower. He clung to Prowl as if he were his salvation. The ceremony went quickly as bare boned as it was, not the normal occasion for gentry, certainly, and far from what Jazz had imagined his second bonding would be. Jazz had always assumed there would not be one. He pushed the thought away as he felt the lubricant pooling up in his optics once more. It seemed that all he did these days was cry. He hated it. Hated it so much he didn’t have the words for it.    
  
Jazz was relieved when Prowl finally led him away to the rooms they would be sharing for their short stay in Iacon. “Are you okay?” Prowl asked, watching him with concern.   
  
Jazz attempted a smile, “I am.”   
  
“Mmmm....”Prowl said, not looking convinced.    
  
“I am.” Jazz murmered, looking down at his hands. ”I am just ready to be away from here.”   
  
“Soon enough. Don’t make yourself ill over it.”    
  
Jazz nodded, not meeting his gaze, “I’m trying not to...but...you know..”.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Praxus was nothing like Iacon, and he imagined it to be an awfully lot like Vos. Towers soared high about the ground, connected with bridges and walkways. It was an airy city full of light and glass. The city spiraled around the palace like a great nautilus shell. The buildings shone white, softly glowing in the light. Jazz imagined their delicacy was merely a facade. Still, it amazed him that they did not blow over in the slightest breeze, or disintegrate in the acid rain that fell more often than it should. Light shown through fragile looking filigree that made up some of the towers’ walls.    
  
“It is not the crystal city,” Prowl said. “But do you think it will do?”   
  
Jazz ex-vented. His optics widening behind the visor. “It is a thing of beauty.”    
  
“I am glad you think so. It is your home now, after all.” Prowl said as he led his consort further into the city, towards the castle---Lighthold.    
  
The words sounded very final and Jazz could not help but worry. He was scared for the future and had so many doubts about their arrangement. He hugged himself, pressing a hand against his sparkplate. Normally the pulsing sparklet behind it would be a comfort---the one piece of Soundwave left in this world, but it was far from it this time. He wondered how many times it would take before he off-lined.  He hoped it would not hurt, but then everything seemed to.    
  
Prowl led him into the fortress and through so many hallways he was more than a little lost once they finally stopped. “These will be your rooms.”  Prowl said, opening a door. The rooms beyond were not so different than his rooms in Iacon palace. Perhaps even a bit bigger, and in the most soothing tone of blue. He had assumed that he would be staying with Prowl, perhaps in a smaller room connected to Prowl’s own suite.     
  
“They are---ah---lovely.” Jazz finally said lamely when Prowl gave him an expectant look.    
  
The Praxian nodded, “I shall leave you to settle in.”     
  
And just like that, Jazz was alone in the big echoing room, in a city he had hoped to never visit. He made his way over to the berth and curled up on it, finally settling into a good cry.  “Oh, Soundwave....what have I done?”    
  


OoOoOoOo

  
  
Life bustled away in the Lighthold. Such a bustle that it was some days before he had a glimpse of Prowl’s family. He was not sure about what to think of any of them. Smokescreen was the eldest, and the one that would inherit someday if Prowl’s parents---Bastion and Nightshade--- ever went to the well.  He seemed nice enough, and teased Prowl unmercifully as they sat about eating candied energon and drinking high-grade. Ultra had never been one for such frivolities---as he called them.    
  
Jazz picked one off the tray and nibbled at it gingerly.  It was sticky and sweet.  Sweeter than the high-grade.    
  
Prowl gave him another with an indulgent smile.  “Here, try this one.”    
  
Jazz gave him a small smile in return. Prowl had been nothing but kind in the days they had stayed in Praxus. Kind, but distant. It worried Jazz just as it worried him when he met Prowl’s twin, Barricade. The fact that he even had a twin had never been in any of the information that Ultra had shoved at him. Barricade was the opposite from Prowl, at least in coloration. Black, and full of shadows, but they had the same golden optics. He knew enough twins that he was more than half afraid Prowl would insist that he interface with Barricade as well. The thought horrified him, but even so he knew he would not protest. He owed Prowl so much, how could he even dare to?   
  
“Credit for your thoughts?” Prowl asked, snapping Jazz out of his revelry.    
  
“I doubt it is worth a credit. I was only thinking of the sparklet.” Jazz said, the lie slipping onto his glossa easily.   
  
“Soon enough.” Prowl said, leaning in to put a hand on Jazz’s sparkplate, the motion possessive.  “The medic saw you today?”   
  
Jazz ducked his head, “Yes, I had a scan today. He said everything looked well, the nanites are coding correctly, and everything is going as well as it can be expected.”   
  
“Did he check the coding?”   
  
“Yes, but I want---I want to be surprised, honestly.”   
  
Prowl chuckled. “I am sure the sparklet will be as beautiful as you.” He leaned in and pressed his lip-plates to Jazz’s cheek.    
  
Prowl’s youngest brother, Bluestreak, chuckled, as he came up behind them. “You look very well this cycle, I’m Blue, I can’t believe Prowl never introduced you to us. Not to our creators, or Barricade, or any of us, I don’t know why he would do that but we are all very glad you are here, and the sparkling too. We will be very glad when it’s really here. I don’t know anyone that has a sparkling. Not here in the palace. I don’t think... There isn’t anyone, is there Prowl? Do you like it here? I hope you like it here. Not that I will be staying long myself. I will be living in Vos once I’m bonded. You have a brother in Vos, don’t you? I hope I can be friends with him and you too, wouldn't that be wonderful? I think it would be won---”    
  
Prowl clamped a hand over his brother’s mouth, looking more than a little amused. “I’m sure you will all be friends, but if you do not learn to slow down I swear you will make Sunstorm’s processor explode.”    
  
“I might anyway.” Bluestreak said in a mischievous tone.    
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz was not entirely sure what to make of Prowl’s creators. Queen Nightshade was as beautiful as she was kind, seemingly. She doted on him, and was overly curious about the sparklet growing inside of him. Jazz could not say he was comfortable with either fact. He had been around few femmes in his short life. The ones he had met had been far from kind. He had the most difficult time trusting her motives, and when she did get near he could not help but flinch away.     
  
King Bastion was equally as kind, or so he seemed. He acted as though he loved his offspring.  He was so far removed from Ultra Magnus that Jazz did not know what to think.    
It was beyond any of his experience. He could not help but act stand-offish, which was as far from his nature as possible, and yet the more he pulled away the more he hoped inside that they would not let him. Instead they only seemed to give him more space as time went on.     
  
Their culture was not something he could grasp, it was so different from the prudishness of Jazz’s own culture. They always seemed bent on touching him as if they did not notice they were doing it. Especially Barricade. It made him flinch away, his fears coming to the fore. He knew enough about seeker and seeker-kin culture to know they had no taboos against incest as Iaconians did.  The thought of it made him shiver in fear.   
  
He entered the family’s rooms and backed away as he was greeted by the sight of a pile of giggling Praxians.     
  
“Jazz!” Barricade laughed from near the bottom, “Come join us?”   
  
Jazz’s optics widened behind his visor before taking a step back and dashing away, his processor whirling in distress.    
  
Prowl wiggled out from under the pile and sighed in defeat. He had a niggling feeling Jazz did not understand that it was only how they bonded with family. His little mech was in such obvious distress. He did not know what else to do but give him space.    
  
Sunstorm squirmed out as well, pulling Bluestreak with him.”Was that not your own bonded?”  Sunstorm asked, as he pulled the mech he was courting close.    
  
“Yes, it was” Prowl agreed.   
  
“Carrying mechs are fickle creatures.” Sunstorm intoned, petting Bluestreak’s doorwings. Bluestreak only giggled, leaning into the seeker’s touch, leaving his brother looking exasperated.    
  
Prowl gave them a look that bordered on murderous. Bluestreak instinctively flinched away. Prowl was not one for overt shows of emotion. He had become somewhat closed off as he’d aged, preferring to be calm and collected. It had led to rumors of an unfeeling, icy mech who was ruled by his logic. “Do you blame him? When you parade around here like over-charged younglings, pawing at each other? Iaconians are a very prudish lot and they tell stories of how we are all interface crazed barbarians. That we rut about in the open whenever the mood strikes us. You are doing nothing to dissuade Jazz from these thoughts.”   
  
Sunstorm had the good sense to look slightly ashamed of himself as Prowl stomped off. At least Prowl was going to take it out on something that wasn’t his plating.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz curled up into a little ball, as little of a ball as he could manage. They had all been avoiding him for days. He could not understand why they were being so cruel. He had never done anything to any of them. Never once. He did not understand how they could hate him so much.  He was alone and scared, and his spark hurt something awful. He could feel the sparkling stirring in his chest.     
  
The sparkling hummed at him across the bond, as if it was trying to cheer him with its presence.  It did to an extent. As bad as things were he could not help but love the little sparklet. He would do anything for it.    
  
He could feel Prowl boiling through the bond. His mate was angrier than he had been the entire short while they had been bonded. It was something to worry about. Something to make him fret. Prowl was obviously displeased with him, and had most likely told his family to leave Jazz to sulk alone.   
  
Yet another reason to wonder if he had done the right thing. If it was not for the sparklet... Best not to go down that line of thinking. There was no way to turn back the hands of time. No way to make this farce right. He would simply have to trudge on and pray he lived long enough to see the sparklet grow.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz screamed, and screamed until his vocal processor produced nothing but static. When all was said and done they had all failed to mention the pain. It flared across his sensor net, leaving him screaming anew. The medic had long since strapped him down, elbow-joint deep in Jazz’s chest cavity he had been more than a little afraid he would cut the wrong thing with the way the little mech had been flailing about.    
  
“Almost done.” The mech said in what was a clear attempt at a soothing tone. It failed to do the trick. Miserably so. He cut away at the membrane that held the sparkling, and finally held the tiny mechling for a moment, examining him before passing him over to Prowl. The medic hmm’ed, his attention going back to Jazz as he cleaned up his spark-chamber, and finally shut him back up.     
  
Jazz’s white optics scanned the room, flinching away again as he had the first time he had noticed the entire royal family was occupying the sparking chamber. He cycled off his optics, not wanting to see the strange looks on their faces, or the way Bluestreak squealed at the sight of the sparkling, and of being there in general. He could not understand anymech willingly going through that experience once they knew how things went. Bluestreak still seemed excited though.   
  
“Do you want to hold him?” Prowl asked, offering the little bundle. “I was thinking...Crystalwave would be a good name. He has optics like you do.” Prowl said softly, leaning in and dropping a kiss on Jazz’s forehead. “They are beautiful.”   
  
Jazz ducked his head, accepting the mechlet, he looked at him for the first time. “He...he is beautiful.”   
  
Prowl smiled,  “I knew he would be. Look, he’s already getting color.”   
  
Crystalwave stared up at Prowl, his white optics wide, and Prowl could not help but fall in love. The mechlet may not have been his by coding, but he promised himself that he would raise him no different than one of his own.    
  


OoOoOoOo

  
“Your comm sounded rather frantic.” Prowl said as he stepped into the suite. “Is something wrong? Are you having complications? Is the sparklet alright?”   
  
“He won’t stop crying.” Jazz said,  holding the fussing sparkling who only cried louder. “Nothing I do makes him calm down. He hates me.”   
  
Prowl took the sparkling, holding him close, “He doesn’t hate you, light-spark.” Prowl held the sparkling until he calmed. “He can only sense that you are upset. Why don’t you recharge for a bit, love, and I will take care of him.”     
  
Jazz opened his mouth to protest. Then thought better of it. ”Thank you.” His shoulders hunched as he curled upon the berth. He just knew Prowl regretted taking him in. He could not do anything right. Even caring for his sparkling seemed an impossible task. He curled up, and blinked away the coolant that wanted to pool in his optics, threatening to spill over. He was the worst kind of failure. They all knew it. Perhaps that was why they were all avoiding him. He felt like he had the worst case of cosmic rust and was being quarantined from everyone.   
  
Soon enough though he fell into recharge. He did not wake for Prowl curling up beside him, cradling the little mechlet between them. By the time he woke Prowl had long since left, and there was no trace of him ever being there. No trace but a softly recharging Crystalwave, looking more content than he ever did with Jazz.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Recharge did not come easy to Jazz in the time after the sparkling was extracted. He tossed and turned, often woken by Crystalwave when he finally would doze off into a troubled recharge. He felt drained and finally asked Prowl to take the sparklet for him so he could get any recharge at all. He slept nearly a cycle away, and when he finally woke he fretted when neither the sparkling, nor Prowl were nowhere to be found. He wandered about Lighthold until he finally found his wayward sparkling in the family’s rooms. Barricade of all mechs cooing at him. It made him flinch. Even Barricade would make a better carrier than he was, as scary and gruff as the mech acted.   
  
They were all there, but when weren’t they all together. Prowl’s family was far more close knit than Jazz’s had been. It took a moment but Nightshade finally noticed his presence. “Jazz, you are looking well. A little rest is always needed after sparking, my dear, and we are glad to see you got it. Care to join us?”   
  
Jazz could not help but flinch, and flinch away more when Barricade handed him the sparkling. He refused to meet the mech’s gaze. “I really shouldn't. I’m...I’m still very tired I fear.”    
  
They all watched him dash away with the sparkling, silent for once.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Prowl sighed as he watched Jazz dash out of the room. He had hoped Jazz would calm down once the sparklet was born, but if anything he had became more high-strung. If that were even possible.    
  
“That bad?” Barricade asked, leaning against his twin. He couldn’t help but worry for him. He knew how much Prowl had wanted this union. How long he had wanted Jazz. His lip-plates quirked up as he remembered a younger Prowl and the way he prattled on about how pretty his bondmate-to-be was. How unique his optics were, and how they were going to be the best of friends. His twin had such high hopes for the union. It made him feel sick that nothing seemed to be working out for his twin. He hugged his brother tightly and hoped things really would work out.    
  
“I suppose it is.” Prowl said quietly. ”I love him so much, and...I don’t know what I’m even doing wrong.” He clung to his brother, and sighed. “They hurt him so badly...I just don’t even know if I can fix it. I don’t know how to help him.”    
  
“Oh, sweet-spark; just be yourself, love him, and the rest will come in time.”     
  
Prowl’s lip-plates quirked up. “You think so?”   
  
“Cross my spark and hope to die.” Barricade grinned. Inwardly he was doing anything but grinning. He worried for his twin. He remembered how crushed Prowl had been when he had found out that Jazz had run off with Soundwave. Sure, he had tried to hide how it hurt him. He had gone out of his way to assure Jazz’s happiness. He begged their creators to dissolve the contract. He had, as he said, not wanted to do something that would make Jazz so unhappy. It had broken Barricade’s spark to see his brother hurt in such a way. Barricade sighed and hoped it would work out this time.   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
Jazz thought he was going to fall to pieces. He could not understand why Prowl was being so cruel. Could not understand why he was not wanted. Finally he could not take it any more. He stormed into his bondmate’s suite, not bothering to knock. He must have looked quite a bit braver than he felt if the shocked look on Prowl’s face was anything to go by. “Why are you doing this to me?” He whimpered. “Why haven’t you tried to spark me? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want me now? I promise I will be good, just tell me what I’ve done wrong.”    
  
Prowl opened his mouth, “Jazz, sweet-spark, it is a bit too soon. It could hurt you if you don’t wait until your spark has a chance to heal from the first. I wouldn’t be adverse to having a few more if you want a large family, though. Two would not affect my inheritance. I have more than enough property to split between three sparks, but more than that...well that would be too much to handle.”   
  
Jazz stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears. “You aren’t going to kick us out then?”   
  
Prowl blinked at him, “I adore both you and Crystalwave. Why ever would I do that? Jazz, you are my bonded. I would do anything to protect you both.”   
  
“I--I thought you wanted me as a breeder. Sire said it was all I was good for anyway.” He whimpered.  “And you---you said that I was valuable because of it so I thought---I though---” He whimpered again.    
  
“You thought wrong, light-spark.”   
  
“But you gave us separate rooms and you never come to see me. You don’t want me.”   
  
Prowl sighed. “Oh, sweet-spark, you are misconstruing the situation. You have your own rooms for your privacy. They are yours dear, for your own comfort; a place you can make a home, my sweet. If you want company you merely have to ask. I just---I know you are still mourning. I did not want to press you. I know how grief is, it should be allowed to pass in its own time.” Prowl’s wings twitched as he watched the reactions on Jazz’s face. “I---I do love you very much and I would like to hope you will return that regard one day.  I understand though. Soundwave was a good mech. You should mourn him, it is not---I could not take that away from you, Jazz. I love you too much to do that.”     
  
Jazz trembled. “You...do?”   
  
“Of course I do. How could I not?” His lip-plates twitched up into a little half-smile. “I am just sorry any of this happened to you. It never should have. We relinquished our contract on you just so it would not. Soundwave was a good and just ruler. Far better than Ultra in all honesty.”   
  
Jazz opened his mouth, “I---I---”   
  
Prowl smiled, hugging him suddenly, “It will work out eventually.”    
  
“Do you... really think so?” Jazz looked like he wished to hope but did not dare.   
  
“It will. I have faith in your ability. I have faith in you.” Prowl gave him a soft kiss. “But from now on, dear spark, come to me before your worries become so much of a burden?”   
  


OoOoOoOo

  
One Vorn later...   
  
Prowl watched Jazz over the rim of his glass of energon. They made a habit of it, breaking their fast together after recharge. They drank it in a comfortable silence, content to just be with one another. Things had, in fact, gotten better, exceeding Prowl’s expectations. He had moved into Jazz’s suite nearly a vorn ago. It was a bit cozier and had a room for Crystalwave off to the side.  Prowl liked having their youngling close, he slept better. He was growing so fast, and was the best of both of his parents. His tutors at least were inpressed with his intelligence and curiosity.     
  
Prowl’s lip-plates curled up as he finished off his cube. He leaned in, pressing a kiss against Jazz’s cheek. “You look beautiful this morning.”   
  
Jazz laughed, “You say that every morning.”   
  
Prowl only smiled, his spark doing a little flip-flop.   
  
“I love you, too.” Jazz said, amazed how easily it came from his vocal processor, and just as amazed to find it to be true. He smiled shyly. “I was thinking...”   
  
“About?” Prowl prompted, amused at how Jazz seemed to squirm in his seat.   
  
“Well...I was thinking. Crystalwave isn’t so little anymore. Do you think---that is, would you mind----” He sighed, looking flustered and finally blurted out.  “I’d really like to try for another.”   
  
Prowl watched his flustered mate, and gave him a silly little love-struck smile. “Anything you want, Jazz. Anything you want.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Charcter Art can be found here:  
> http://dellessanna.deviantart.com/art/Destiny-Defined-Mini-Canvas-Detail-1-324318172  
> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/243/e/4/destiny_defined_mini_canvas___detail_1_by_dellessanna-d5d39ey.jpg  
> http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2012/243/7/4/destiny_defined_mini_canvas___by_dellessanna-d5d39bd.jpg


End file.
